The present invention relates to a spin stabilized carrier projectile provided with a metal driving band and a thin-walled shell which is connected to the projectile base and which has a wall thickness less than or equal to 0.05 times the caliber of the gun barrel from which the projectile is to be fired.
Federal Republic of Germany DE 3,734,033.A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,508, discloses that, in order to transfer spin in artillery carrier projectiles, it is necessary to use higher strength driving bands, for example, metal driving bands made of copper and soft iron. In order to absorb the radial pressure generated at the moment of introduction of the carrier projectile into the calibrated portion of the gun barrel, the driving bands are arranged on a region of the thin-walled projectile shell which is radially supported by the projectile base. Such an arrangement is necessary because the radial pressure generated by the metal driving band and acting on a thin-walled projectile shell not supported by the projectile base would become too great, and sufficient radial support of the thin-walled projectile shell relative to the submunition units which are disposed in the carrier projectile, and which are sensitive to radial pressure, would no longer be ensured.
During the process of ramming such a carrier projectile, particularly in an automatic ramming process (flick ramming), the metal driving band also produces considerable axial braking. The deceleration this involves may lie in an order of magnitude of 1,000 G, thus possibly making the ramming process hard and sudden which may cause malfunctions, particularly in connection with electronic components or fuzes disposed in the submunition of the carrier projectile.
Another drawback is the problem that occurs when the carrier projectile is rammed into a worn-out gun barrel in that no complete seal is obtained in the region of the rifling. Such a seal is ensured only at the moment when an obturator disposed on the projectile base at the tail behind the driving band is introduced into the calibrated portion of the gun barrel.